


In Small Packages

by AKnightOfWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Cat Daddy Ben, Cats, Didn't we love Vet Ben?, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfWren/pseuds/AKnightOfWren
Summary: It was then that Ben realised three things. 1. He had never had a cat in his life. 2. He had no idea what these little things ate. 3. He had a crippling crush on his neighbour.





	In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Birthday present for my wonderful bestie, [LoveOfEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOfEscapism). I'm sorry its late, I hope it puts a smile on your face!

 

It was a grey and rainy morning that left Ben Solo as miserable as the skies above him as he made his way to work under the cover of an umbrella one Monday in September. 

_ Just my luck, _ he thought to himself sourly, _ that the day my Silencer finally dies on me is the one and only day of rain we’ve had in months. _

The streets of Coruscant were unusually deserted as the heavens rained down around him. Ben checked his watch and sighed, considering just phoning in sick and turning back towards his apartment, the thought of a long hot shower calling his name.

Ben had just made his decision and stopped to pull out his phone when a small snuffle and series of high pitched cries caught his attention from behind a metal trash can and he stopped to look, unusually large ears keenly listening out for the sound to be repeated. Sure enough the small noise carried on. He placed his phone back into the pocket of his jacket and took a step closer, keeping his wits about him, expecting a rat or raccoon to dart out from its hiding place. When nothing happened he carried on moving forwards.

He gently picked up the trash can and moved it to the side. He frowned deeply when all he found was a cardboard box tightly sealed with duct tape. Considering his options he had just picked up the trash can to place it back where he found it when he heard it again: A squeak! Ben may not have been the sharpest tool in the box of life but he considered himself a smart man, while animals did hide in boxes, they did not seal themselves in them. He quickly dropped the trash can and his umbrella and pulled the box towards him, nails scrambling at the sides of the tape. Not knowing what to expect he pulled the umbrella towards him as he finally pulled the tape off and lifted the flaps that were close to falling apart.

He took a sharp intake of breath as he took in the scene before him. “What the fuck,” he muttered under his breath. Nestled in the box before him were three tiny, screaming kittens. He quickly moved to take off his jacket and draped it over the box, gently picking it up and darting the three blocks home, leaving his umbrella behind him.

He reached home soon enough and he stopped to pull out his keys. Not wanting to put the box containing the babies down, he tried balancing it between his chest and the wall as he felt around in his pockets for his keys. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, not wanting to waste time fumbling around for his keys.

“Need help?” came a voice behind him. He stopped and turned his head to the voice curiously, not expecting the owner of said voice to be so close.

A girl of maybe twenty five stood behind him, shoulder length wavy chestnut hair framing her tanned face, her eyebrow raised in curiosity at his odd position.

_ Hey, she’s cute _ , he acknowledged as he took the girl in. She held her keys in her hand with her question hanging in the air.

“Oh, um... yes. Please,” he stuttered out as he moved to the side and allowed her to unlock the door.

They quickly entered the foyer of the modern apartment block. As soon as he could Ben bent down and placed the box on the floor, yanking the jacket off of the top and opening it. His breathing stilled as his gently moved his hand over each kitten, feeling the slow rise and fall of each little chest.

Ben had completely forgotten the girl was nearby, curious with his odd behaviour.

“What’s in the box?” she asked, her curiosity sounding in her voice. “I don’t mean to pry,” she added on quickly. 

He looked up, dark eyes meeting her hazel ones and leant back slightly, letting her look at the scene that had captured his interest so acutely. 

He heard her creep closer as he continued running his hand over each of the three small bodies.

“Oh my god,” she sighed. “Why were you outside with them?!” she asked with a heat to her voice.

“You think I took them out there?! I just found them on my way to work!” he bit back, eyes narrowing at her accusation. “As soon as I found them I covered them up and ran straight home.”  _ Maybe she’s not so cute after all. _

She sighed for what seemed like the one hundredth time. “Sorry, force of habit,” she replied. “I work for an animal shelter and this is something I see on a daily basis.”

Ben nodded, taking in the girls answer. “Fair enough,” he eventually answered, at a loss of what else to say. 

“I’m Rey,” the girl told him, holding out her hand for him to shake it.

“Ben,” he replied as he took her hand. Their eyes met over their linked hands, a shock of warmth flowed up his arm at the contact. He cleared his throat as he let go of Rey's hand and looked back down at the box. “I should be getting home, I think they need some place warm...”

“Oh! Right, yes...” Rey stammered back, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment as she remembered where she was. “Take them home. If you need any help with them I would be happy to assist you, I’m number 37.” 

Ben got up and picked up the box once more, this time tucking his jacket in around the kittens instead of draping it over them. They walked towards the lifts. “Oh, you’ve just moved in across the hall right? I’m 32.”

“That’s me. I usually work night shifts so I haven’t met anyone else here yet, so you’re my first” she says cheerily.

“Ahh, that explains you coming home now.. I should have been working but honestly I was contemplating coming home even before I found these guys,” he chuckled quietly. “I’ve not had the best day. My car died this morning and I hate rain. But I mean... if that hadn’t happened...” he trailed off, gesturing to the box.

“Absolutely,” she says, smiling. “Silver linings. Was it just these little guys? Or was there a mom?” 

“‘No, the box was duct taped. Do you know how old they are?” he asked curiously.

Rey peered back into the box, using her finger to hold back Ben's jacket away from the bellies of the tiny kittens. “I would say they are about 3-5 days old. Their eyes aren’t open yet see? and they still have umbilical cords attached,” she told him with a frown.

“Wow...” he replied as he looked down at them. “How can someone do that? Just leave something so defenceless?”

She snorted at his question and shook her head. “Sorry. I’ve been asking myself this for years, dude.” She stopped as the elevator gets to their floor and they both scrambled out and began the short walk to their doors. 

“Anyway, this is my stop. Remember what I said, if you need anything just shout.” She smiled kindly at him. 

Ben returned the smile and nodded. “You’ll be the first one to know if I have trouble.” 

The two parted ways with the promise of Rey checking in on Ben later in the day. Ben shut the door behind him feeling considerably better about the day than he had a few hours before. 

 

* * *

 

Ben carefully lifted each small, screaming kitten out of the box and into a storage box that he had lined with blankets. He tucked another thin blanket around them and stepped back to admire his work.  

It was then that Ben realised three things. 1. He had never had a cat in his life. 2. He had no idea what these little things ate. 3. He had a crippling crush on his neighbour. 

No sooner had panic set in, he heard a small knock on his door. 

_ Saved by the Bell _ he thought to himself wryly. He stepped towards the door and opened it, peering around it not expecting the small brunette visitor to be checking in on him so soon.

“Hey,” she said shyly. “Sorry, I know I said I would check in later I just thought you might need some things.”

“Thank god,” he said as soon as she finished and began pacing. “I’ve just realised I’ve never owned a cat in my life and they won’t stop screaming and..” he trailed on “Ben-” she started “...and they’re so small...” “Ben-” she tried again. “Did I mention I have no idea what they ea-“ “BEN CALM DOWN!” she finally shouted.

Ben stopped and turned to her, shock evident in his eyes as he slowed to a stop. 

She shook her head and grinned, holding up a bag. “I have you covered. I’ve brought you milk, bottles and I wasn’t sure if you had scales so..”

“Scales? Bathroom scales? Why do we need those?” he asked in confusion.

“No dummy, kitchen scales. You need to weigh them twice a day and record their weights so you know if they’re gaining weight or not.” She shook her head. 

“Right.” He nodded. “That makes sense. So they’re screaming because they’re hungry?”

“Bingo. You just need to think of a human baby. They need feeding, changing, keeping warm and loving.” She smiled. “I can take you through everything.” She carefully picked up each kitten, checking them over and ensuring they were not sick. After a (so far) clean bill of health, they set to work.

In the hours that followed Rey taught Ben how to safely feed each kitten, how to help them go to the bathroom and clean them up, how to safely weigh them and keep them warm. By the time they finished, each tiny boy, now warm and sated with fully bellies, had quietly succumbed to sleep. 

“Okay,” she started. “‘Now for the best part. Names!” 

“Oh no,” he moaned. “No, if I name them then I’ll get attached!” he said adamantly. 

“Ben,” she laughed, “you can’t just call them kittens 1, 2 & 3\. It will be easier to name them.” 

He sighed, looking at her through tired eyes. “Fine, okay.” He looked at each kitten fondly, realising it didn’t matter if he named them or not because they had already worked their way into his heart.

“Let’s call the black and white one Murray. He looks like a Murray,” he suggested. 

“I love it,” she said. “Hi Murray,” she whispered to the small tuxedo kitten in her hand. 

Ben smiled as he looked at them, realising it’s not just the kittens that have wormed into his heart, but his neighbour as well. 

He shook his head to rid himself of such a dangerous thought and picked up the second kitten, this time with small grey tabby markings. He thought long and hard, looking at the kitten. Socks? No, too common. The grey flicks in the kittens fur reminded Ben of an older man. 

“How about Stanley?” Ben thought out loud.

“Stanley suits him perfectly. What made you think of that name?” She cocked her head as she asked him.

“Well, the colour and markings in his fur remind me of an old man. That and.. Stan is my favourite Eminem song” he grinned.

She smiled at his confession. “I didn’t take you for an Eminem fan.” 

“Hey I will have you know I’m down with the kids,” he chastised jokingly.

Her smile turned to a laugh and she shook her head at him. “You’re such a dork.”

“You have no idea,” he admitted as he joined in with her laughter. 

Ben lastly picked up the black kitten. He held the kitten up to his face, beginning to hear the small boy quietly growl. He grinned, turning back towards Rey. “Hey, come and listen to this!”

Rey held her head next to the kitten and couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, that’s quite normal. That’s his ‘no, put me down, I’m terrifying!’-warning.”

“I hate to break it to you, Jellybean, but you are the least threatening thing I’ve ever come across” he laughed and stroked the kitten’s nose gently. 

“Kylo,” he said. “I think he’s a Kylo.” 

“Why Kylo? What’s that?” she asked curiously.

“Ah,” he started. “I’m actually a bit of a Star Wars geek,” he admitted shyly. “Kylo’s supposed to be the villain, and he tries to be threatening but he’s just.. yeah he’s not the real villain of the story. Black is kind of his thing,” he explained.

“I see,” she nodded and then burst into laughter again. “Oh my god, you really are a dork. Kylo it is then. I’ll have to watch the movies.

“You mean you’ve never watched Star Wars? I think I may need to disown you. You can’t not watch Star Wars it’s just wrong.” He grinned. 

Rey rolled her eyes with a lighthearted smile on her face and a sly glint in her eye. “Maybe you’ll have to show me them sometime.”  

“Maybe I will,” he agreed with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Reys teachings, the next week went without a hitch. Ben fed the kittens every two hours and on her days off Rey would come over to help out and give Ben time to rest. In that time they got to know each other better. Ben learnt that Rey was a former child from the foster system. Knowing what it was like to be thrown away, she never wanted any living creature to feel that pain. Rey learnt that Ben speaks four languages and works at his family owned law firm. He learnt that her favourite go to movie when she’s sad is Kung Fu Panda or Matilda and she learnt that his is (apart from Star Wars) How To Train Your Dragon. Between the kitten feeds he introduced her to each Star Wars movie, watching as she fell in love with each character as he did. 

She taught him how to soothe the kittens when they were restless; placing them against his chest over his heart. The body heat mixed with the beat of his heart instantly, relaxing little Murray while Rey did the same with Kylo and Stanley. Ben was in awe of her, her beauty knew no bounds. Rey was there with him as they watched each of the three kittens open their eyes to the world for the very first time, as they stood up for the first time and took their first steps and as they began to play with their ‘parents’ hands and fingers for the first time. As they grew, so did the irrefutable attraction between the humans. Rey fell asleep on Bens sofa more often than she slept in her own bed.

Ben took the kittens to work with him, nestled snugly under his desk in a blanket lined cat carrier. He took them to meetings with his mother and colleagues who instantly fell in love with each of the little personalities that began to manifest.

 

* * *

 

It was four weeks later that Ben and Rey decided it was time to try and wean the kittens onto solid food. It was a bittersweet moment for the humans. While celebrating how far their babies had come, they were mourning the end of the small bubble they had created around themselves. No longer needed by their ‘babies’ there was technically no reason for them to spend so much time together (or so they thought). 

As the kittens began to eat, the tension between Ben and Rey was almost palpable.

“Are we going to talk about it?” she asked quietly, looking down at the floor away from the eyes that made her heart beat that little bit faster.

“I keep pretending that if we don’t talk about it, it doesn’t have to happen,” he admitted. “But truthfully it’s not just the idea of them not needing me anymore, but also that this means we have no reason to spend so much time together. You can go back to life before the four of us fell into your lap,” he said as he continued to look away.

“And what if I don’t want that?” she asked. “What if I don’t want to go back to life without you in it? Without any of you in it? What if we don’t stop needing you? She risked looking up, catching his dark eyes staring back at her. 

He gulped, continuing to look at her. “You mean that?” 

Keeping her eyes fixed on the kittens, she moved over to where Ben was sitting and sat down beside him. “Yes I mean that. I mean that for me and for them.” She rested her head on his shoulder and in return he rested his on top of hers gently.

It was in that moment the two of them realised they were just two lost souls in the middle of an ocean of chaos, just trying to find someone to cling to as they found their way.

“Getting up has been so much easier since you came along,” he told her. “I used to get up and work constantly, come home to an empty apartment and go to sleep in an empty bed. I had nothing. I was nothing. But the day I found them, found you, I became something.” He paused, worrying he had freaked her out in her silence.

“I was nothing. Am nothing,” she said quietly as doubt clouded her mind.

“Not to me,” he replied as he moved his head to bury his face in her hair. “Never to me.” 

The intimate moment between them was suddenly interrupted by an impatient Kylo and his brothers, who wanted to make them aware of the fact they had cleared their plates and anticipated more.

 

* * *

 

Once the three boys were content with their solid food and no longer needed help from a bottle, Ben decided it was time he thanked Rey for all she had done for them. Knowing she had the next few nights off, he booked a table at one of her favourite restaurants, something that had come up in conversation many times in the previous weeks and waited for her to arrive at her normal time. 

While he was waiting he set up a small playpen for the kittens to make sure they stayed safe while left unsupervised. Kylo was less than impressed with his dad for enclosing him and ensured he knew just how unhappy he was as he sat and screamed until Ben picked him up and fussed over him. 

“You were definitely named after the right person weren’t you, my little drama queen?” he said to him quietly as the kitten burrowed happily into his warm hoodie.

Murray, on watching the scene in front of him decided that he wanted in on the action and screamed until, like Kylo, Ben picked him up and let him burrow into his hoodie. Ben stood and watched as Stanley picked up a foam ball in his mouth and rolled around with it. “You really should have been a dog,” Ben told him with a lopsided smile.

When there was a small knock at the door Ben went to answer it, still under attack from the kittens who had found the warmest place happened to be underneath his hoodie. 

He grinned as he opened the door, “Hey there stranger. I would hug you but I’m expecting a kitten to burst from my hoodie like the scene from Alien at any moment. I can however, offer you dinner at Maz’s tonight at 7. Table is booked, no excuses!” he told her, trying and failing to be stern. 

Rey smiles brightly at him. “Why, Mr. Solo is this you asking me out on a date?” she asked slyly trying not to laugh as Murray poked his head out of Ben's hoodie on hearing her voice and scrambled towards her. 

“It might be, Miss Niima,” he said with a wink as he passed Murray to her. No sooner had he sat down on the sofa had he jumped up with a yelp. “OW! KYLO THAT WAS MY NIPPLE!”

Rey began to laugh so hard she struggled to breathe as she watched Ben wrestle Kylo out of his hoodie and try to be stern with the little panther. 

“Why are you laughing?! He bit my nipple!” he cried, now struggling to contain laughter himself. 

“So much for being smooth. But seriously,” he said as he tried to calm down, “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done, for being here and being you. And yes... I was hoping... it could be a date?” he stuttered. 

Rey smiled at his attempt to play it cool. “Well, I mean we  _ are  _ already parents so I think it’s time for a date, don’t you?” she replied with a wink. 

 

* * *

 

By the time the couple had left, the three kittens were safely nestled in Ben's hoodie that he had decided to leave inside the playpen with them.

They walked hand in hand to Maz’s enjoying the cool October air and chatting about everything and nothing. 

They soon reached the small restaurant and get seater, the atmosphere around them almost soothing. 

“So,” Rey started, “I probably already know the answer but now the kittens are nearly 8 weeks what are you planning on doing with them?”

“Oh... to be honest I hadn’t really thought about it...” he said softly, his stomach dropping at the thought of the kittens leaving home. In the space of the 8 weeks he had them he had forgotten what it was like before they arrived.

Ben chewed his lip for a moment, almost losing himself in thought when Rey spoke again. “Speaking as a professional, I think they should stay with you. It’s obvious they’re as attached to you as you are them, I think separating them from each other and from you would be bad for them...” she said with a smile as she twirled her pasta with her fork. 

“Yeah?” he asked with a smile, he took in the way her hazel eyes caught the light of the restaurant. His eyes landed on the hand that was currently laid on the table in front of him as she continued. 

“Yes. Though speaking as a friend I have to be honest with you, it’s also for a completely selfish reason as I can’t bear the thought of not seeing them either,” she told him, her cheeks flushing with the confession. 

He chuckled softly and gave in to his urges and placed his hand over hers. “Neither can I” He said as he laced his fingers with hers. He pretended to think about it long and hard when in reality the decision had been made long ago. “Alright, they’re staying. As if I needed an excuse.” He laughed. 

The meal went quickly as the couple chatted, laughed and revelled in the company of the other. Their hands still remained linked on the table throughout the meal and into dessert. 

Once they had finished they decided it was time to get back to the kittens, both anxious about leaving them alone for too long. Ben paid for the meal and offered her his hand once more to help her up out of her seat and they left. 

When they got back they slowed as they reached their apartments. Ben turned to her with a smile, not quite willing to let go of her hand just yet. “Want to come and see the carnage the little jellybeans have caused in our absence?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

“If it’s at your expense then I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rey replied with a wink.

“Has anyone told you you’re a little sadistic?” Ben asked, shaking his head as he retrieved his keys. 

“They never really stop,” she told him as he unlocked the door. She watched as Ben poked his head round to make sure there were no escapees and on seeing it was safe he opened the door wider for the two of them to enter.

As they entered the lounge Ben quickly walked over to the playpen, finding everything pretty much where he left it, Murray and Stanley were fast asleep inside his hoodie. The only one crucial difference; Kylo was missing. 

“Kylos not here, Rey” Ben said, panic lacing through his words. 

“Alright, calm down,” she told him. “Logically he can’t have gotten far, or at least left the apartment.” 

Her words reassured him slightly knowing that no harm is likely to have come to the little panther in their absence. 

In the half an hour that followed they carefully checked Ben's apartment thoroughly with no sign of the little kitten anywhere. He had just put everything back to place in his sleek and usually tidy kitchen when Rey quietly entered the room, grasping his arm. 

“Rey,” he asked in confusion, “what’s wrong?” His confusion only multiplied as she held a finger over her lips and pulled him gently towards his bedroom. 

“Uh... Rey?” He tried to ask, not completely understanding where she was heading with this. 

She turned his light switch on to the brightest setting and pointed to his bed, finding one solitary lump in the middle of his bedsheets. 

He carefully pulled the covers off, finding a very deeply asleep Kylo nuzzled into the sheets. He couldn’t help but bark out a relieved laugh, accidentally waking the kitten.

On noticing his parents presence in the room Kylo did what Kylo does best;  _ scream.  _ He scrambled towards Ben, trying to climb up the front of his clothes. Ben picked him up gently, holding him up to his chest and giving him a light kiss on his forehead. “You, are going to give me a heart attack one day,” he told the boy sternly. The kitten happily squeaked back and relaxed onto Bens chest. 

“Well, I hate to break up this beautiful sight but... I guess I should probably be going,” he heard Rey say from behind him

He turned to Rey with a frown. “I was going to watch a movie, why don’t you stay?” he asked hopefully, not wanting the evening to end just yet. 

“Only if you’re sure? I don’t want to intrude,” she told him awkwardly. 

“Very sure,” he told her finally. “I want you here.” He noticed Kylo squirming in his grasp and he turned to hand him to Rey. “ _ We  _ want you here,” he said, watching Kylo curl into her chest contently. 

She nodded with a small smile. “Well, how can I say no to that? I’ll get the kittens settled if you choose and set the movie up.” 

Ben decided on the second to last Star Wars movie as he watched Rey feed the kittens and fuss over them. 

“I just want to grab something more comfortable to wear from home and we can start” she told him. 

“Ah, hold on,” he said as he disappeared to his room, returning with a t-shirt that looked like it would be more of a duvet on her. “I hope I’m not being too forward,” he said, offering the shirt. “It’s too small for me but I figured it would be more comfortable than your dress.”

“No,” she said, feeling warmth bloom in her chest, “this is perfect.”

Once changed, Rey settled next to Ben on the sofa. Each of the three kittens joined them. Ben had Kylo laying against his chest, paws kneading on his t-shirt and chirping his joy. Rey had Murray stretched out across her lap purring as she leaned into Ben's side comfortably. Stanley couldn’t decide which of his two humans he wanted to sit with, so settled half on Rey's leg and half on Bens. 

As Rey's head leaned gently on Ben's shoulder she smiled as she thought back to the last few months. She knew she’d always had a home with Finn, Poe and their Corgi BB the 8th, but here with Ben and the kittens she finally had the family she’d always craved. 

“What are you smiling at?” Ben asked, looking down at her with his own smile in place. She turned her head to look at him, not realising he was looking at her. She flushed as she thought of her reply.  _ Screw it, _ she thought to herself,  _ it’s now or never. _

“You,” she replied quietly. “I was thinking about you.”

“Me?” he asked. “What about me?” 

She breathed in and met his eyes. “I was thinking that I’ve never felt as at home around other people as I do around you. I have close friends that I have had close to all of my life but they’re just that, close friends. But you,” she paused as she looked down at the kittens, “and them, have become my family. My safe place. Because I don’t just want you as my friend, Ben,” she admitted. 

Ben knew Rey’s past. He knew what she had to face growing up in foster care, being abandoned by her own parents, which made it clear enough to him that she meant every word she’s saying. But he couldn’t help himself, not trusting himself to really believe her words.  _ Why would she want him? _

“You mean that?” he said before he can think better about it. 

“Every word,” she said, not yet ready to meet his eyes again so busied herself with running her hands through Murray’s soft fur. 

“Rey,” he rumbled deeply, waiting for her to look up at him properly. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for her to reply.

“Mmmm?” she answered back quietly, still watching the small kitten with acute interest

“Look at me, please,” he asked gently, moving to lift her chin upwards with his fingers.

When their eyes met in a heated stare, he saw nothing but pure tenderness staring back at him. 

He moved his hand from below her chin to her cheek. “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he said softly, his eyes searching hers for permission. She chose instead to surge up and press her lips to his, giving him the permission he was asking for. 

Ben inhaled deeply as he deepened the kiss, forgetting about the three small bodies between them who complained about the lack of attention they were receiving. 

They pulled away from each other slowly, Ben came to rest his forehead against hers gently as they looked down at the fluffy interruptions who were currently wondering why they weren’t getting their parents full attention. 

It was then, Ben decided, that the best things really did come in small packages. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with the idea of making this a series of one shots. 
> 
> For anyone that isn't in The Writing Den, all three of these cats are owned by myself (Kylo), Rebecca (Murray) and Holly (Stanley is based on her dog Stan!). The shenanigans they get up to is all based on real life events!
> 
> Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
